The Wolves Will Endure: The War of the Wolf, the Dragon, and the Lion
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: The rulers clash in a brutal war between who rightfully is the king or queen of Westeros. Will the Starks ally themselves to the Targaryens or will it be a war of three kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE STARK AND ALLIANCE**

King Jon Snow

Princess Arsa Snow, daughter of Jon and Ygritte (age 2 or 3)

Princess Sansa Stark

Lady Brienne Tarth

Podrick Payne

Princess Arya Stark

Prince Brandon Stark

Lady Meera Reed

Lord Howland Reed

Ser Davos Seaworth

Lady Lyanna Mormont

Lord Wyman Manderly

Lord Robett Glover

Tormund

Lord Robin Arryn

Lord Petyr Baelish

Lord Yohn Royce

Lady Anya Waynwood

 **HOUSE TARGARYEN AND ALLIANCE**

Queen Daenerys Targaryen

Prince Aeryn Targaryen (age 1 or 2)

Lord Tyrion Lannister

Lord Varys

Grey Worm

Missandei

Lady Olenna Tyrell

The Sand Snakes

Lady Yara Greyjoy

"Lord" (hahaha i shouldn't joke) Theon Greyjoy

 **HOUSE LANNISTER AND ALLIANCE**

Queen Cersei Lannister

Ser Jaime Lannister

Ser Bronn of Blackwater Bay

Qyburn

The Mountain

Ser Boros Blount

Lord Olvyar Frey


	2. Jon I

Jon looked out the window from his father's room, or should he say his room, as the snow fell to the ground. The seven years he spent on the Wall taught him that he shouldn't trust the cold or what comes with it. The snow reminded him of Ygritte's warmth, smile and her mocking him saying 'you know nothing, Jon Snow.' She had died in his arms leaving him cold to the bone until Mance gave his daughter to him wrapped up in furs to keep her warm before Stannis attacked from the sides.

His daughter resembled him a lot with her curly dark hair and eye color almost dark as black but there was a slight blue tint near her pupils. The brothers of the Night's Watch called her Baby Crow while the Free Folk called his daughter Princess-Beyond-The-Wall. Jon followed the Free Folk's traditions of waiting until a baby is two years old until naming them. Arsa is his child's name.

"Papa!" Jon turned quickly to catch his energetic child. Jon lifted her up with a large smile as she wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. "Look what Aunt Sansa did." Arsa turned her head side to side showing blue winter roses entwined with her plaited strands of hair.

"It looks beautiful, Arsa! Did you tell her thank you after she was done?" Jon asked with a smile. Warmth filled his body when Arsa nodded with a grin. "Good girl."

Jon looked at Ser Davos who stood by his door with a fond smile as Davos waited, "Davos."

"The Lords are awaiting for you in the Great Hall, Jon." Davos said, Jon nodded as he let Arsa down. Jon walked through the walls of Winterfell with Davos and Arsa following him to the Great Hall.

The Northern lords and the Lords of the Vale were present as was Sansa who sat at the Head Table not listening to whatever Baelish was talking. Jon frowned at this as he sat down beside his sister watching as Arsa climb into Sansa's lap as Arsa glared at Baelish. Jon watched at Sansa bury her face in Arsa's hair to hide her smile. Sansa took to Arsa when they first met at the Wall and immediately started combing Arsa's hair when she talked to him.

"Your Grace," Lord Howland Reed greeted. "I am sorry that I couldn't make it to the battle several months ago."

"There is no need to apologize, Lord Reed." Jon amended. "Greywater Watch is very far from Winterfell."

"Allow me to pledge my house to you, my Lord." Howland exhaled heavily. "I am indebted to Lady Lyanna Stark who defended my honor at the fateful Tourney of Harrenhall two and twenty years ago. I am indebted to your father and my friend, Lord Eddard Stark, who saved my life at the Trident and at the Tower of Joy. Now, I want to serve the children of the Noble house. Please, allow me." Howland knelt to Jon, Sansa and Arsa.

"Very well but I want you to swear to protect my daughter, Arsa. My siblings' and hers protection is all what I asked for."

Howland looked at Arsa who blinked at him, "To Winterfell we pledge the faith of Greywater. Hearth and heart and harvest we yield up to you, my lady. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you. I swear it by earth and water. I swear it by bronze and iron. I swear it by ice and fire."

"Now," Baelish drawled out. "That is over."

Jon saw Lady Lyanna opened her mouth as she was glaring at Baelish, "What are the events that are important?"

"Theon sent a letter to us," Sansa pulled the letter out of her sleeve to hand it to Jon. "It says that he and his sister had allied themselves to the Dragon Queen; Daenerys Targaryen, and that they have landed on Dragonstone."

"The ancestral seat of the Targaryens." Wymen Manderly nodded. "Did Theon Greyjoy say anything else?"

"He says 'I was a ward of Lord Eddard Stark and raised with you and Sansa. I see you as my family as much as I see Yara as my sister. I do not wish to fight with you, Jon.' The Greyjoys are known to be backstabbers and he burned Bran to death."

"Brandon Stark is still alive, my lord." Howland stated. "My son had a dream that a wounded wolf was headed to the Wall so I sent them after Brandon."

"Theon killed two different boys," Sansa sighed. "I'm still angry about that but I'm relieved that is wasn't Bran or Rickon."

"Should we ally to the Targaryens?" Lord Cerywn asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen has three dragons, Lord Snow." Baelish said. "They might be of used to the North."

"Dragons are myths," Tormund grunted. "They ain't real."

"So were the White Walkers now they are an upcoming problem," Jon said. Arsa tugged on his cloak. "Yes?"

"I had a dream of a wolf and a large winged creature fighting a lion." Arsa's eyes were honest. "If… my dream is right then Papa ally with the dragon. Make the lion regret for what she did to the North."

Tormund laughed, "Oh! That's her mother showing! Lad, you may be a king now but I followed you before that as friends and family."

"Aye!"

"We shall be allies to Daenerys Targaryen." Jon decided. "Any other matters?"

"Walder Frey was found dead with his throat slit opened. The words 'The Starks Remember' was painted on his forehead with blood most likely from the cut." Howland stated.

"We have a supporter in the South." Sansa frowned. "It could be Arya."

"Arya Stark? Isn't she dead?"

"You don't know Arya." Jon and Sansa stated.

"Brienne told me that Arya had a kill list and that Walder Frey was on it." Sansa said.

"For now, let's focus on an alliance between The North and the Vale to the Targaryens." Jon remarked. "I will go to Dragonstone."

"I will go too." Davos volunteered.

"Very well." Jon looked at Sansa. "Will you take care of other matters for me until I get back?"

"Sure." Sansa nodded.

"Can I go?" Arsa asked.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows at Arsa who scowled back at him, "You will just sneak onto the ship anyways if I say no."

Arsa beamed as she bounced off Sansa's lap to hug him tightly, "Thank you!"


	3. Tyrion I

Grey Worm handed Tyrion a letter without saying anything as he walked away from him. Tyrion raised an eyebrow at the solder's back as he unravel the letter with careful fingers.

 _Queen Daenerys Targaryen and her allies,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well as you have retaken your family's ancestral seat of Dragonstone. The Lords of the North and the Vale have gathered together and agreed that House Stark and House Arryn will be your allies but the Northerners have a monarch. Both the North and the Vale hate the Lannisters as much as you. There is a greater war after you reclaim the Iron Throne. One that might end with no survivors. Westeros needs to be safe from Cersei Lannister and the White Walkers._

 _King Jon Snow of Winterfell_

 _King in the North_

 _Friend to the Free Folk_

"Well," Tyrion mused. "This is interesting."

"What is interesting?" Missandei tilted her head at Tyrion.

"A letter from a bastard." Tyrion hummed. It has been seven years since Tyrion last saw Ned Stark's bastard. Tyrion walked to the Chamber of the Painted Table where Daenerys was looking at the table that Aegon the Conqueror built before his reign of Westeros began. "Daenerys, here's a letter."

Daenerys took the letter from him as her eyebrow raised higher, "Who is Jon Snow?"

"He is the bastard of Winterfell. The last time I saw him was at Castle Black. He was going to take the oath." Tyrion supplied. "After the Red Wedding, the Boltons held Winterfell and the North but it seems like Jon Snow had retaken his home back from the Bolton."

"I thought House Stark was extinct." Daenerys frowned.

"Close to. The Starks I know are alive is Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Arya, Rickon and Brandon are dead but I believed the younger three at least survived in some way." Tyrion sipped Dornish red wine. "The Starks are hard to kill just like the Targaryens. Jon Snow is said to have a daughter."

"White Walkers?"

The Chamber of the Painted Table chilled causing Tyrion to shiver, "They are a creatures of Beyond the Wall. During the Long Night, a period when a terrible darkness fell across the Known World. It occurred during the Age of Heroes approximately eight thousand years before Aegon's Conquest, in the midst of a great winter that lasted for years. The Long Night lasted a generation and laid waste through famine and terror. In the midst of this darkness a race of apparent demons, called the White Walkers, emerged from the uttermost north of Westeros, the polar regions of the Lands of Always Winter. They wielded razor-thin swords of ice and raised wights to fight the living. The children of the forest and their allies, the First Men, fought valiantly against them, but were driven southwards by their advance. Bran the Builder supposedly raised the Wall, an imposing structure of solid ice and magic, stretching one hundred leagues from the Gorge in the west to the Shivering Sea in the east, cutting off the Lands of Always Winter from the remainder of Westeros. The Night's Watch guarded the Wall and protected the people from threats beyond the Wall. Or at least that's what the stories say."

"What can kill these White Walkers?" Tyrion was amazed to see that Daenerys was not fazed by the chill.

"Dragonglass, fire and I believe Valyrian Steel." Varys stated.

Daenerys's eyes trailed to the North as she thought, "I have decided. We will be allies through marriage."

"Between?" Tyrion felt confused as Daenerys sighed.

"I didn't tell you but Daario had impregnated me prior to you arriving to Meereen. A beautiful boy who I named Aeryn Targaryen. Send this offer to the Starks." Daenerys folded her arms over her chest.

"Daenerys," Varys said. "I do believe that the Starks would want to meet you in person and Jon's young child is on board. My birds in the North sang this song to me."

"When did you hear of this?" Tyrion asked Varys.

"Just a day ago."

"When will they arrive?" Daenerys asked.

"About 3 days time."

"Prepare their rooms for them." Daenerys stated as she walked out of the chamber. Missandei following her.

"The wolves and the dragons have allied themselves." Tyrion frowned. "Let's hope it ends well."

"Yes…" Varys nodded


	4. Jon II

Jon carried Arsa in his arms as he climbed up the steps of Dragonstone with Davos and Howland following behind him. Arsa was asleep as she clinged to his cloak seeking warmth from him. A small statue man was waiting for them with a slight smirk.

"Lord Tyrion?" Jon asked surprised.

"Lord Snow," Tyrion greeted with smile. "It's been a while."

"It has."

Tyrion's mismatched eyes looked at the young girl in Jon's arms, "So it's true. You laid with a wildling woman?"

"Yes," Jon covered the back of Arsa's head with his hand as he stared at Tyrion. "Will you let us in to see Queen Daenerys?"

Tyrion waved his hand towards the Great Hall of Dragonstone, "She's waiting for you in the Great Hall."

When Jon first gazed at the Dragon Queen, he thought of fire waiting to consume everything around it leaving ashes behind. In the queen's lap was a boy with silver-blonde hair like Daenerys and his eyes were looking straight at Arsa in his arms. Jon subconsciously tighten his hold on his daughter.

Daenerys's eyes were piercing as she gazed at him. The queen was beautiful as fire burning away at everything in its path. Dangerous. "Please. Sit." Daenerys waved to the three chairs in front of her. Jon sat in the chair directly across her while Davos sat on his right and Howland sat on his left. "I believe that I have an offer for this alliance."

"What is it?" Davos asked.

"Arranged marriage of my son; Aeryn, to your daughter, Jon Snow." Daenerys's fingers untangled her son's hair gently. "They look to be around the same age."

Jon looked down at the peaceful face of his daughter. It hurts surprisingly a lot to give his only child away. "Until both is at least five and ten and to stay far away from the war with the Lannisters as we can. That is my only conditions I want."

"Reasonable." Daenerys nodded. "Tell me why you decided to be allies with my house?"

"Survival." Jon answered.

"Of?" Tyrion took a sip of wine with a raised eyebrow.

"White Walkers. You know the story, Lord Tyrion. How the dead almost destroyed our world six thousand years ago. Now, they are coming to do it again. The Long Night lasted for generations until the First Men and the Children of the Forest banded together to defeat them in the Battle for the Dawn." Jon sighed running his fingers through Arsa's hair worriedly. "We had a very long summer, Queen Daenerys. The winter would be harsher and brutal. Mothers would suffocate their babies. People will starve to death if we don't stop them when they cross the Wall. The Night's Watch barely has enough men to man it."

"So why did you left your black brothers, Lord Snow?" Daenerys raised an eyebrow. Jon looked down at his child who was wiggling in his arms almost awake.

"A few of them formed a mutiny against me and killed me."

"How did you survive?" Tyrion asked interested.

"The Red Woman resurrected me after I bled out in the snow." Arsa's fingers gripped on his arm.

"Papa?" Arsa's voice was goggy as she shifted in his arms. "Are we there?"

"Yes, Little Crow." Davos chuckled as he ruffled Arsa's hair.

"Say hello to Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Jon moved his daughter so Arsa was facing the mother and son.


End file.
